Pedestrian traffic, the movement of heavy objects, and the like can cause rugs, mats, and other floor coverings to slide across the surfaces to which they are applied. This sliding or skidding may result in falls or injuries, as well as the contact of objects with a floor in a way that can damage the floor. Further, the movement of floor coverings can be aesthetically unpleasing and can result in dirt or debris being tracked into a room, for example, if a door mat slides out of place.
The problem of displacement of floor coverings has been solved in the past through the use of several strategies. For example, floor mats may be made primarily of rubber, or anti-slip pads and mats can be used. However, these solutions can have certain disadvantages. Anti-slip pads and mats may not be water resistant and are often not available in the exact sizes needed for various floor coverings. Further, anti-slip pads without adequate grip or tack can actually make rug sliding problems worse.
One solution to these problems would be a backing composition that could be applied to an article such as a rug or floor mat. This composition could be packaged in a pressurized system for applying as an aerosol or spray. The use of such a system would provide an easy way to apply the composition over the back of the article, covering only the area needed. However, there are some considerations when using such a system. Traditional compositions for packaging into pressurized containers have been solvent-based compounds because of good solubility, low cost, and solvency in standard pressure propellant systems such as, for example, propane, butane, isobutene, and blends thereof, or in high pressure propellant systems such as those using nitrogen or carbon dioxide. The majority of these traditional systems usually contain at least some volatile organic compounds (VOCs) or some level of flammability. Solvent-based systems also usually carry with them a number of health hazards, environmental concerns, or the possibility of being explosive in nature. As local, state, and national governmental regulations have been tightening the requirements for aerosol products with respect to VOCs, it has become necessary to research environmentally-friendly alternatives to traditional, organic solvent-based systems.
It would thus be desirable to create an aqueous, sprayable composition that could be applied to an article and that could impart anti-slip or anti-skid properties to that article. Such a composition would exhibit good mechanical strength, a high degree of water resistance, sufficient grip or tack, low or no VOC emissions, and little or no product transfer to the substrate or surface on which the treated article was placed. The present invention addresses these needs.